sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rigel Akvase
Overview Rigel is a 22-year old, Mobian seal with ice blue fur and red eyes. His undercoat is fluffy and soft white as to help regulate body temperature. His clothes help with this as well, donning a long sleeve gray shirt, yellow vest, and brown pants. His boots are technologically augmented to have a retractable ice-skating blade protruding from the bottom of the shoe, which can be folded up and removed at will. Many times, especially in combat, he wears a traditional, blue scarf to cover his face and protect him from the wind. Personality Rigel is generally grouchy at any time and isn’t very patient or tolerant of others. While he isn’t exactly mean to everyone else, he tends to frown and grumble a lot. In battle, he hides his crabby nature behind a scarf and a graceful battle stance, thus making him very hard to “read” when not particularly close to him. Those who he’s befriended are rewarded though, with dry humor and sarcastic remarks. He knows when to hold back his darker personality and sense of humor though and is very calm and sophisticated in social gatherings. The running commentary in his head never goes away despite his attitude, thus making him at risk for outbursts of anger when confronted by something wholly stupid, inexcusable, or offensive. History Rigel hails from the continent of Alchemia, a diverse land and large country whose technology is reliantly intertwined with the magic of the elements. The base elements, fire, water, earth, and air are rather standard, with each having natural and magical loci in the West, East, South, and North respectively, but the states and cities that reside in the primes of these areas are only for those of normal to high status. Many citizens of Alchemia exist in the “Badlands”, unstable territories that lie between the cardinal directions that are prone to extreme conditions from the incompatible elements. Badlands that have fire and earth affinity are horribly dry and hot with highly flammable brush that can easily ignite and wipe out a city. Water and air Badlands tend to vary, either being tropic centers of hurricanes and flash floods or icy tundras, depending on how far North the territory is. The center of Alchemia is probably the worst though, as it is simply an uninhabitable desert with nights reaching extreme cold temperatures and days being blazing hot. Rigel is from a tundra Badland known as Oarkaae, an air-water region with hints of earth due to a mineral, Bergite, being highly common in caves and underground veins. Thus, it is one of the most industrious and successful Badlands that use their resources to fuel resources and attempt to keep up with the technology of the mainland. Rigel has a large role in the events and affairs of Oarkaae science and Bergite excavation, being the chief’s son and keeper of the Halyc Talisman, a concrete medallion marked with ancient symbols and two white and blue gems that represent the power of the elements in the land. With this, the holder can practice alchemy at a near supernatural rate and use it to enhance other materials. With this, Rigel’s father, Isrek, was able to create permanently freezing, steel weapons that would immediately cause frostbite and induce hypothermia to anyone bludgeoned, stabbed or cut by a weapon. Rigel took this concept a bit further, and created all terrain vehicles that utilized “Cryoblades”, ice-skate like steel and Bergite blades that spray the freezing solution on the ground in front of the blades (to reduce friction and stabilize uneven ground) and immediately thaw through a chemical reaction from Bergite to the surface. With this, travel between the Badlands became far easier, allowing for greater spread of commerce and technology. Now, Rigel, Isrek, and the leaders of other developing Badlands are being targeted by the Elite of the loci of Alchemia, thus it is Rigel’s responsibility to produce more weapons and keep up with the threats of today to defend his homeland and secure prosperity. Powers and Abilities Weapons Cryoskates The skates that Rigel wears are all purpose ice blades that freeze the ground in front of him to enhance his speed and allow him to keep momentum for jumps and kick strikes. The spouts on the top of these skates can also be used as a weapon as well, spraying the freezing liquid at opponents to deal damage. Bergite Tonfas Rigel also utilizes bladed bergite tonfas created by his father in battle. These allow him to more easily block attacks and disarm foes when kicking or jumping is not an option. Like other Bergite weapons, the surface of the tonfa is extremely cold and may cause frostbite or hypothermia if a foe is exposed to it for too long Abilities Kaikia Typhoon ''' Rigel performs an extremely fast spin and uses both his Halyc stone and Ice spouts on the skates to create a freezing tornado that circles around his body and expands over time. If Rigel speeds up, the tension of the storm increases and elongates towards the sky, while slowing down will release the tension and cause the attack to dissipate outward. sudden changes in acceleration have more drastic results. For example, if Rigel stops on a dime from max speed, he will release a shock wave of gale force that chills and knocks back an enemy. Speeding up quickly by turning with force will concentrate the typhoon into a small, but sharp vortex that launches in the direction he stops the spin on. This is a versatile ability as it can be adjusted for offensive or evasive purposes, the main caveat being that Rigel must decide whether he wants to have a wide-area knockback and slow (gale force) or a single target strike and freeze (vortex) '''Refrigerator Ray Rigel performs either a vertical or horizontal ax-kick that sends a curved wave of element-charged light. It freezes upon contact with any surface and can be used to temporarily stick opponents into walls or onto the ground. After a few seconds, the ice explodes into shards, dealing a small bit of damage. Statistics ATK: 3 Rigel utilizes enchanted Steel/Bergite Tonfas given to him by his father alongside Cryoblade skates for fast paced combat and swordplay. While he mostly needs to keep moving to retain momentum to perform moves, he is highly skilled in fighting using both hand and foot blades. DEF: 2 While Rigel is resistant to extreme temperatures due to insulation from his body and clothes, he doesn't have that many options to defend himself other than to block with his blades. Thus, he is vulnerable to stabs, projectiles, and anyone who can stop him and cancel his momentum SPD: 5 Rigel is lightning fast and can use the momentum of his body to spin, turn, and launch himself in the air . He also has decent control and handling when using Cryoskates, and can maneuver flat planes with no issue. CTR: 4 Rigel can use his tonfas and the Liquid Bergite spouts on his boots to freeze and slow down enemies for a period of time, meaning that he excels in keeping most enemies in place. UTL: 2 Rigel can protect his allies from extreme heat and fire by using his weapons to regulate the temperature around them, but he has little in the way of healing or boosting up his allies, as Bergite ice is slippery and cumbersome if left on the ground. He can also use his talisman to generate ice and chill a wound as a pain reducer. RES: 4 Due to the magic of the Halyc runestone, Rigel does not have to worry about running out of Bergite ice and element generation, but if this, his tonfas, and his Cryoskates are separated from him, he's pretty useless in the way of combat. Extras Quotes " Em am Ehnanqam. That means 'go to Hell' in our language." "Oh, I'm not a genius or anything. I've just got an average intelligence and a bunch of education under my belt. Some of you all just look stupid in comparison." "Listen kid, imagine if you were on the verge of something big. Like, if you had just made a breakthrough that would empower your people only to be ripped away the second that you started seeing the results of your effort. I was shanghai'd into this God-awful place when my country needed me the most, so I'm going to side with the people I think can get me back the fastest. Even if this means there'll be some sort of omni-dimensional ruler in the end, I doubt she'd care enough to single out Alchemia. There's more important universes out there." Category:Seals Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities